Secret
by brooke.has.arrived
Summary: FIRST EVER FANFIC! this is a page taken from zacks unreal journal... all belongs to the great Ally Carter!
1. the story

Secrets

by .arrived.

**A/N** this is from zacks pov and it takes place anywhere between the second book and the fourth book,before he like,comes out saying he loves cammie! also this is my first fanfic so be nice! constructive critisism helps! one shot but im willing to turn it into more!

My name is Zack Goode.

Up until very recently,I have been living at the Blackthorne Institute. Its been a living hell,having to live there, but you know what they say, whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger. And I'm not . But thats in the past,now all I can think about is her. She haunts my every thought,dream,my entire being,really.

Depending on how you look at it, going to the Gallagher Acadamy is either the worst thing or the best thing that ever happened to me. On one hand, SHE's there,and if I were ever supposed to meet her,surely it would be there,seeing as the odds are I'd probably never had met her. But on the other hand,she's all I can think about (as stated earlier), therefore, my capabilities as a spy are most definetly taking a turn for the worse. Which means punishment. Which equals sheer torture, the scars on my back and stomach should be sufficient proof. But then again, I'd go through any torture,or death, for her. Her fair skin,her hands, her lovely hair, the way she laughs when she's with her friends,they truely are all I can think about. I don't understand why she thinks she is simply average,with her friends being her idea of beauty,when she is clearly far above them all. Josh really is a smart guy,he saw and recognized her beauty,but then again,obviously a fool for letting her go so easily.

I often find my self wondering "Does she notice how hardly anything intelligent comes out my mouth when I talk to her? Does her stomach flip flop whenever she sees me,like mine? Does she feel the same as I do about her?". God I hope so. You know, Josh is lucky he never hurt her, because I would personally hunt down and destroy anything that did/has/threatened to hurt her. And I would relish the act. I had a secret. Now it is a secret no more,seeing as I am writing it down for all those who read this to see.

I love you Cameron Ann Morgan.

**A/N **sooooo,how did i do? After much thought and consideration ( 20 minutes of hard thinking) I think this probably takes place right before he goes all "run cammie,you have to live!" which to me equals " i love you cammie!" *sighs* i love that part... lol r &r!


	2. the ball

Secret_ continued_

**A/N****heyyyyyy people! MY very first (and only to date) reviewer Glory thought it would be a good idea if I continued **_**Secret **_**soooooooo heres another chapter *cue screaming girls* :) btw,this takes place around the ball/exam. minor lewdness in here!**

Beauty and the Boy(spy)

My name is Zack Goode.

Big night tonight, of the guys like this whole ball/exam thing about as much as a fly likes a hungry frog,but I don't mind because there a chance Cammie possibly might be impressed with my rather impressive waltz,if I do say so ,Cammie all dressed up,now thats an impressive image!I wonder what color her dress is...lets hope for red,because that's the color of my new bow tie. Cammie would look wonderful in red...

God,I need to stop thinking about her,even the guys are starting to notice. Just this morning Grant told me "Dude,Zack,man you need to get that chick outta your mind! Its starting to get wierd...You just need to get laid." And I said "And you just need to shut ,who are you to be talking,always going on about Bex! "OMG I THINK BEX IS JUST, LIKE THE HOTTEST GIRL ON EARTH! OH JONAS DO YOU THINK SHE'D DANCE WITH ME? Yeah dude,thats what you sound like!" and Jonas was all like "Ohhhhh,dude you just got told!" we both said "Oh,forgotten about Liz,have we?".Then I guess we just kinda sat there,looking like morons. Crap,its time to go wow Cammie,more later.

_later,after the code black_

Oh,God. This is quite embarrassing. First,Cammie declined my extremely gentlemany arm when we meet at the top of the staircase,but Madame Dabney (bless the old hags heart.) made her take it. Then we were starting to dance,and everything was going good(e),when all of a sudden,when I dipped her,her freakin _**BRA**_ unclasped! I could tell because,along with that feeling you get when you've just unhooked,buttoned,or clasped,she got all tense and tried not to move she escaped,presumably to go fix her ummm, problem.I figured she would go to her room and then go to the secret passageway to collect a sense of composure,so I figured I'd surprise her a actually went to the freakin passageway instead of her room to fix her situation,so she got there _right_ when I got into place,with her bra still not re-hooked (she was still holding her side funny),and I was was totally freaking out inside her head, but then I said something that got her riled up,and she removed her hand from her waist,and the you know what went south and landed on the either of us could react, all of a sudden,the lights went out, and some where an alarm was going out,and Cammie reacted immediatly,and pulled me along with her back to the ball/exam. I knew how bad it would look if we were seen together,so when she wasn't looking,I slid into one of the passageways. Now I'm back in the room,and all I can think about is her (suprise,suprise.)and how stunning she was in that red ballgown that matched my bowtie...hold on,I've just relized something

I like Cameron Ann Morgan

**A/N**** sooooo how did i do?... zacks less serious here because if you'll remember,he was very cocky and didn't have nearly as much to stress about in the second book anywhooo i think i might do a couple more chapters **

**r and r **

**.here :)**


End file.
